Ken Ichijouji
Ken Ichijouji (一乗寺 賢) is a main character in Digimon Adventures 02. His Digimon partner is Wormmon (Adventure). Formerly introduced as the devious Digimon Emperor (デジモンカイザー), Ken works hard to try, and atone for his wicked evil acts/deeds. He is eventually helped along the way by Davis Motomiya as well as the others. Background Before the events of Digimon Adventures 02 had took place. During his early childhood Ken Ichijouji who is a small child sadly feels neglected by his parents in favor of his older brother, Sam Ichijouji, who was a child prodigy. At times, Ken gets along very well with his older brother and even shows admiration for him, but because of the lack of attention he also finds himself mostly jealous of Sam, while sometimes wishing that he was an only child. One day while being with Sam inside of his bedroom, a Digivice comes straight out of Sam's computer. It is meant for Ken but neither of them know about this, so Sam picked it up and had put it in his dresser, by telling Ken not to touch the device in the dresser until he could figure out what it is. When Sam left the room, Ken in childish curiosity, touches the Digivice, and is dragged through Sam's computer into the Digital World. It is there that he meets Wormmon and even also helps Ryo Akiyama out in fighting Millenniummon. However, when Millenniummon is defeated, he forces out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushes Ryo out of the way, and one of the Spores strike him, while sinking beneath his head. Wormmon and Ryo then tend to the little boy for three weeks until he is 100% well enough to safety return to the Real World, where he finds out that it is the same day as he had left; as this is likely due to Millenniummon's ability to warp and freeze time and space. When Sam had came back into his room and finds Ken holding the Digivice, he scathingly berated him for breaking his trust and proceeds to kick Ken out of the room. As a result, Ken once again finds himself wishing that Sam "would just disappear". Sometime after that, Sam died after being hit by a car. Ken is horribly devastated following the tragic accident, while suffering from strong feelings of guilt because he feels that he had somehow caused Sam's death by his "wish". Personality Ken Ichijouji, in his core, is a sweet and kind person. He is very polite and courteous towards others, and has a gentle spirit. However, he is haunted by the death of his older brother, Sam, and later on by his actions as the Digimon Emperor. His guilt and his desire to make sure no one else suffers because of him causes him to be self sacrificing and believe he doesn't deserve happiness. As the DigiDestined, primarily Davis Motomiya, welcome him into their group, he opens up and begins to smile more. Ken has a blunt and sassy side to him, which he only shows with people he is comfortable with like his mother and Davis. In the English version since Veemon has a crush on Gatomon, only Ken teases Veemon about him, and Gatomon under the mistletoe. As the Digimon Emperor, Ken is very cold, cruel and sadistic, enjoying nothing more than causing pain to Digimon and making him suffer for his amusement. This persona was fueled by the Dark Spore embedded in his neck, which corrupted him when it was activated in the World of Darkness. Ken is also very intelligent and athletic. Under the Dark Spore's influence, he became a top level computer programmer and soccer player, and also excelled in activities like chess and judo. Even without the said influence, Ken has good grades and is better at soccer than a talented player like Davis. Ken knows how to speak some Spanish, therefore allowing him to communicate easily with Rosa in Mexico. Ken is notable among the main 02 DigiDestined characters for being the only "new" member in that generation to own an original Digivice that later on turned into a D-3, as well as the only one to have a crest of his own. Because of this, it is somewhat implied Ken was intended to be a DigiDestined more similar to the original eight. Appearance Ken Ichijouji's usual appearance notes of having dark blue hair that almost looks kind of violet, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, and a slightly light pale skin tone. His attire is usually a long sleeved gray shirt, gray pants and black shoes. His Digimon Emperor look gave him spikey hair (very similar to Sam's), yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a blue, gray and white jumpsuit, gray shoes, cuffs on his wrists and ankles, a dark gray belt with a yellow buckle on it, and also a blue cape with a yellow lining that looks very much like insect wings, with golden yellow shoulder pads. Abilities 'Digimon Adventure 02 (Anime)' The digital adventure continues 4 years later on when Tai finds his way to the Digiworld when Agumon is in danger. Three new DigiDestined Davis, Yolei, and Cody, receive their Digivices. Izzy finds a portal to the Digiworld which T.K. and Kari along with Davis use to go help Tai. Patamon and Gatomon reunite with T.K. and Kari. However Davis scared Veemon, his partner. Veemon armor digivolves into Flamedramon to fight off a Monochromon being controlled by the evil Digimon Emperor. The original group (with the exception of Mimi) unite to talk about the recent Digiworld crisis. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Kari go to the Digital World. Sora and Izzy reunite with Biyomon and Tentomon. Yolei and Cody meet their partners Hawkmon and Armadillomon who armor digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon. Davis and Veemon get captured by the Digimon Emperor, and the others must save him. The group then travels once again to the DigiWorld only to be attacked by the Digimon Emperor. As they hide from him, T.K. and Kari discover their own digi-eggs, which allow Gatomon and Patamon to armor digivolve into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Gabumon is captured after causing an uprising in a Gazimon village. He escapes and gets badly beaten up. Matt and the rest of the new DigiDestined go to the Digiworld to save him. After a battle with RedVegiemon that cracks the nearby Control Spire, Gabumon digivolves in to Garurumon and turns the tide of the battle. The Control Spire is destroyed and everyone it controlled is freed. Gomamon is now a hostage to the Digimon Emperor, so Joe goes with the new DigiDestined to save him. But soon after they come into the Digiworld, Cody gets hurt, and Joe stays to help him. While the others attack the Control Spire, Joe and Cody get attacked by Shellmon and Ebidramon. Digmon defeats and frees Shellmon but is no match for Ebidramon. Luckily, the others destroy the Control Spire in time and Gomamon digivolves in to Ikkakumon, frees Digmon and destroys Ebidramon. Mimi and the new DigiDestined go to have a picnic in the DigiWorld. But Mimi falls into a hole and, along with Yolei, is separated from the rest of the DigiDestined. They meet Palmon, but are then attacked by the Roachmon brothers, who are under the Digimon Emperor's control. After they trick the Roachmon Brothers into cracking the Control Spire Palmon is able to digivolve into Togemon and they defeat the Roachmon Brothers. After trying to destroy a control spire located in a city, Kari is separated from the rest of the group. Davis and T.K. return to rescue her. Kari eventually manages to free Andromon from the dark ring's control and he destroys the Control Spire. Davis' soccer team is playing against genius Ken Ichijouji's team. The DigiDestined later find out that he actually is the Digimon Emperor. Ken runs away from home, by preferring to remain in the DigiWorld instead. He captures Agumon, and forces him to dark digivolve, resulting in the uncontrollable SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon ultimately exhausts himself and de-digivolves back to Agumon, but the Emperor gets away with him. Ken, being angry at his inability to control SkullGreymon, works on his Dark Ring. Wormmon, in the hope that Ken might use him in his experiments, frees Agumon. However, as he reunites with Tai, Ken recaptures him with his new Dark Spiral, and makes him dark digivolve into a viral MetalGreymon and attack the DigiDestined. Just after finding a new digi-egg, the DigiDestined are attacked by Flymon and MetalGreymon, under the control of the Emperor's improved Dark Spiral. Flymon nearly destroys Patamon, but Tentomon manages to find Garurumon who saves him. Davis eventually manage to activate the egg (after confirming his friendship to Veemon). Veemon armor digivolves in to Raidramon and he and Garurumon destroy the spiral, freeing Agumon. Biyomon goes missing and the team (minus T.K. and Kari) ends up in a town straight out of a cowboy film. Starmon, under the control of Ken, puts the DigiDestined in jail, where they find the captured rookie. The girls of the group are promptly freed by Deputymon to go and play cards with him. The boys manage to break out and Veemon digivolves in to Flamedramon to fight Starmon. Flamedramon defeats Starmon and sends him flying into the Control Spire, destroying it. Kari is dragged into a world that is neither the real world nor the DigiWorld. T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon follow her, and together they have to fight Airdramon. Patamon digivolves to Pegasusmon and destroys the Control Spire, but is no match for Airdramon, however destroying the Control Spire allows Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon and she destroys Airdramon. The creatures that brought Kari there try to capture her and take her to their leader, Dagomon, but Angewomon prevents that and they escape. T.K also tells Kari how much he cares for her and Kari returns the favour. The new DigiDestined eat at a diner. The owner of the shop, Digitamamon, becomes angry because they do not have any money. Michael and Mimi come into the diner and pay the bill. Later on, Digitamamon ends up controlled by a Dark Ring and hurts Mimi. Yolei activates the Digi-Egg of Sincerity armor digivolving Hawkmon to Shurimon (after finally giving Digitamamon the benefit of the doubt and promising to be sincere) to free the ultimate-level. The DigiDestined travel to a town out of the Japanese Edo period. While fleeing the controlled Floramon and Mushroomon, they meet the ruler, ShogunGekomon. Shortly after, Ninjamon puts a spiral on ShogunGekomon and the DigiDestined must stop the rampaging digimon. A MegaSeadramon gets the DigiDestined stuck under an oil platform. Cody admits to being afraid of water, so the others force Cody to get help to overcome his fear. He finds Joe, and they come back to save the rest of the group, who found the Digi-egg of Reliability, Cody's second Digi-egg. Cody can't accept the egg because he lied to his grandfather. But thanks to a pep talk from Joe about some lies that can be helpful, Cody overcomes his self doubt and ends up using the Egg. The others are rescued by Joe and a Whamon while Submarimon and Ikkakumon defeat and free MegaSeadramon. At the end, Submarimon gives Cody a tour of the sea. The DigiDestined, both old and new, come together and hold a memorial for the events that took place three years ago. Meanwhile, the TV Network has problems with their cameras and claim there is a ghost haunting the TV System. All the DigiDestined discover the ghost is really Wizardmon. Wizardmon tells them a cryptic message about how to defeat the Digimon Emperor before vanishing. The DigiDestined decide to remain in the DigiWorld until they locate Ken's base and so Tai, Matt, and Izzy get Matt's dad to take them on a camping trip to give the others time to complete their task without arousing suspicion. However, it gets complicated when Davis's sister Jun decides to invite herself and decides to follow the group when they leave her behind. Meanwhile Yolei's recklessness causes Hawkmon to be hurt. Kari and Gatomon stay behind with her. Meanwhile, Ken works on creating a Digimon from the body parts of other Digimon. All of the new DigiDestined (except Davis, who cannot fly to the location) sneak into Ken's base. Ken goes into the Dark Whirlpool, even though Wormmon told him not to. Devimon comes out, and T.K. gets angry because of what he did to Patamon long ago and fights Ken. When Ken escapes T.K., he releases his new Digimon, Kimeramon, on the DigiDestined, and they must flee. Kimeramon soundly defeats the DigiDestined. Wormmon leads Davis and Veemon to the power source of the base. It turns out to be a golden Digi-egg, which Davis uses to golden armor digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. Kimeramon and Magnamon fight. Ken's base explodes, and Wormmon gives all the power he has to help Magnamon defeat Kimeramon. Magnamon destroys Kimeramon, and Ken gets upset because Wormmon is dead like his older brother, Sam. Davis finds the Crest of Kindness on the ground and gives it to Ken, and then tells him to go back to his family. The DigiDestined return back to the real world, just as Davis's sister Jun catches up to the camp site where Matt and the others are. The DigiDestined return to the DigiWorld to help the Digimon with their reconstruction. While there, Davis, in an effort to catch Kari's attention, wants Veemon to digivolve naturally (without an armor digiegg) like Patamon. His effort only manages to anger a Tortomon that chases them across the land. Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon to fight him off. Ken reminisces about his brother Sam, his digivice, an email he got, and when he first went into the DigiWorld (despite his temporary amnesia in the real world). He goes looking for Wormmon, and finds his baby form, Leafmon, in Primary Village. Davis, Kari, and T.K. find that their Digimon can't Digivolve naturally anymore, even though the control spires were seemingly eliminated along with the Digimon Emperor. Cody is attacked by Thundermon, leading to Armadillomon's unexpected digivolution into Ankylomon. Ken sees a strange woman in his room that won't tell him her name. The DigiDestined are in doubt when Thundermon is killed by Ken and a mysterious Digimon. The strange woman changes control spires into Digimon. She turns one into a Golemon who tries to destroy a dam. The DigiDestined cannot destroy Golemon and are forced to get Ken and Stingmon's (Wormmon's Champion form) help to destroy Golemon. After learning about the control spires and that she was wrong about Ken from Palmon who witnessed the truth, Yolei is able to help Hawkmon digivolve into Aquilamon who destroys Golemon. The DigiDestined see that Ken's base is about to explode. Okuwamon, a Digimon made from 10 control spires, attacks the DigiDestined. Ken comes, and Davis talks about friendship. Suddenly, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to 'Paildramon'. Paildramon and Okuwamon continue fighting and Paildramon ultimately destroys Okuwamon. Ken puts his crest of kindness into a slot in the base, but it does not do anything. Paildramon destroys the base entirely, and Izzy explains DNA digivolving and the story of how the original DigiDestined gave up the powers of their crests, which is why their Digimon can't digivolve to ultimate level anymore. The DigiDestined arrive at the giant Giga House, where the strange woman lies in wait. As they draw closer to her, the group is attacked by different kinds of insect digimon. When they find the spider woman, however, she uses her flute to take control of Stingmon and Digmon as well. Yolei creates a counter to the strange woman's music (because she worked with Matt's band). She transforms into a Digimon called Arukenimon and a fight breaks. As the gang is about to defeat her, another digimon, Mummymon, sweeps in to save her. While Cody's doubts towards Ken causes Ken to leave the group, Mummymon and Arukenimon combine 100 control spires to create BlackWarGreymon. Even after Yolei brings Ken back to the group so they could form Paildramon, BlackWarGreymon effortlessly defeats the DigiDestined, but refuses to finish the job, and instead leaves Mummymon and Arukenimon, to search for a "worthy opponent." While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomon, another of Arukenimon's creations, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolve into 'Silphymon' (only after Yolei slaps Kari in the face, something Kari did earlier in the episode) and destroys Blossomon, freeing them. However, they do not find the Tail Ring. BlackWarGreymon has a discussion about life with Agumon. Arukenimon and Mummymon turn their attention to the fabled Destiny Stone, destroying one and somehow causing BlackWarGreymon great pain in the process. Yolei, while on a school trip, encounters BlackWarGreymon and several other Digimon in the real world after the mega just destroyed a second Destiny Stone. Ken brings her Poromon, who helps her to combat the Digimon until they are suddenly brought back to the Digital World after Yolei and Hawkmon defeat Musyamon and return him there through a laptop. When BlackWarGreymon destroy the third stone, a Digimon briefly appears and BlackWarGreymon becomes convinced that this is his worthy opponent. At the next site, despite Angemon digivolving to MagnaAngemon after he touches the Stone, the DigiDestined lose the battle, although MagnaAngemon nearly succeeds but fails due to the destruction of the stone and his power source. Gabumon tells the children about Agumon's discussion with their foe. Cody, being worried about T.K., goes to see Matt, who tells him about how T.K. still carries the scars from the battle against Devimon. BlackWarGreymon destroys one of the final two destiny stones. The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve into 'Shakkoumon', and the episode ends. While the DNA digivolved Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Davis gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the D3s. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Davis sees a control spire in the real world. As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide. The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results in Paildramon mega digivolving into Imperialdramon, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined worldwide. It also restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Ken and Davis who team up after Davis and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon. The Japanese DigiDestined split up. Mimi and Davis team up with the American DigiDestined, while Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong. In Australia, Cody and Joe meet with Derek to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K. and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a French DigiDestined held in Versailles. Ken and Matt help out a Mexican DigiDestined, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by Imperialdramon who returns to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something. A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, Imperialdramon triumphs against SkullSatamon by mode changing into his Fighter Mode thanks to the old DigiDestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the DigiWorld. Unfortunately, Fighter Mode has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new DigiDestined deeply regret. Yukio Oikawa and his cronies kidnap Ken, and use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Meanwhile, Daemon's servants engage the DigiDestined, and, in order to win, the DigiDestined must kill both of them. Oikawa, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Daemon, however, Davis intervenes. The other DigiDestined arrive, and with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and send Daemon through it. BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by both WarGreymon (which was the result of another power boost Agumon received from Azulongmon) and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them. One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oikawa to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oikawa can kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Also, its revealed that Oikawa is actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but doesn't identify before his death. Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores try to go to the DigiWorld, but, due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty. MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestined with illusions of their dreams coming true, but Davis, whose dream was that ExVeemon could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness. The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives Imperialdramon Fighter Mode their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with his Giga Crusher attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. Digimon Adventure Tri In 2005, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by Alphamon, and go missing. Despite this, Ken appeared to have survived and was later believed to have returned to his Digimon Emperor persona. "Ken" observes an attack by the infected Ogremon on Primary Village and is spotted in the Real World by Maki Himekawa. He later appears again in the Real World to abduct Meicoomon, where the other DigiDestined identify him as Ken, then retreats back into the Digital World. When followed by Leomon, Gomamon, and Palmon, he infects Leomon and sends Imperialdramon to attack the two Rookies. After Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's defeat by Rosemon and Vikemon, he releases Meicoomon and vanishes. Determination After the appearance of the Digimon Emperor, TK and Kari attempt to check up on Ken at his home but receive no answer. Later, Himekawa reveals that she is in possession of Ken's D3 Digivice and D-Terminal, which are used by the Digidestined to enter the Digital World after it is rebooted. It is later revealed that the Digimon Emperor was not Ken, but Gennai using Ken's old Digimon Emperor persona as an avatar. Upon falling underground in the Digital World, Daigo Nishijima and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya discover an underground laboratory, with Ken, the other 02 Digidestined and Gennai inside pods, with machines providing them life support. Daigo explains that the kids had gone missing, that he was forced to keep it quiet and Maki had collaborated with King Drasil to capture them because they had found out about King Drasil's plans. Then the Mysterious Man appears, turns off the 02 DigiDestined's life support and states that they can save them by sending them back to the human world but that should they do so, the lab will explode and that only one pod remains, meaning only one of them can go along with the rest of them. Already bleeding to death, Daigo tells Tai to "check out the remaining pod" to which Tai agrees; however, Daigo closes the pod, sends the six of them back to the human world and then succumbs to his wounds, dying as the lab explodes. The four are sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months after Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon Merciful Mode, the 02 DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. Digimon Fusion (Anime) At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon. Ken shows up with Stingmon, Matt, and MetalGarurumon, and warp DNA digivolves Stingmon with Veemon to form Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Film Appearances 'Digimon movie 2' Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. 'Digimon movie 3' The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Endigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi Egg. 'Digimon movie 4' Digimon Adventure Tri Movie Quotes *I'm sorry for what I have done to you guys Relationships 'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' As the Digimon Emperor, Ken saw Tai as a nuisance. He was eventually forgiven, as he became a member of the team. 'Yamato "Matt" Ishida' As the Digimon Emperor, Ken saw Matt as a nuisance. He was eventually forgiven, as he became a member of the team. Ken and Matt travelled to Mexico City together to destroy a Control Spire. 'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi' When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, T.K. was the most angry because of the creation of Kimeramon. Thus he was the first one to properly give Ken a piece of his mind, by engaging into a fight with him. However, next to Davis, T.K. was the first to believe in Ken. 'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi' Ken sometimes goes to Izzy for conversation much like the other DigiDestined. In the English version, Ken professes to be familiar with some of the things Izzy has read, though he can no longer understand them. 'Joe Kido' As the Digimon Emperor, Ken saw Joe as a nuisance. He was eventually forgiven, as he became a member of the team. 'Sora Takenouchi' 'Kari Kamiya' Ken and Kari are much alike, as both of them believed they aren't as good as their older brothers and both kept mostly to themselves instead of saying what worries them. They also were the ones haunted by darkness, more specifically the Dark Ocean. As the Digimon Emperor, Ken thought of Kari as a nuisance, much like he thought of all the DigiDestined. However, Kari and Ken became friends after Ken joined the group. 'Davis Motomiya' Whilst viewing all the DigiDestined as enemies as the Digimon Emperor, Ken sees Davis as his personal rival and frequently chooses to face him separately from the others. When Ken changes his ways, he was initially distant from the group as a whole, but is ultimately moved by Davis's determination to be his friend and share his burden in spite of what he has done. 'Yolei Inoue' As the Digimon Emperor, Ken did not care about Yolei and merely saw her as a hindrance to his plans. Once he is brought back to his normal self, Ken tries to gain the acceptance of the DigiDestined, Yolei included, and is thankful when he finally does so. The finale of Adventure 02 reveals that Ken and Yolei are married. 'Cody Hida' Cody is the last to accept Ken into the group, which Ken understands and probably expected from everyone. In reality, Ken hoped that Cody would forgive him, which he eventually did. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' *'Sam Ichijouji' (Older Brother/dead) *'Yolei Inoue' (Wife) *'Unnamed Son' *'two Unnamed Daughters' *'Mantarou Inoue' (Brother in Law) *'Momoe Inoue' (1st Sister in law) *'Chizuru Inoue' (2nd Sister in Law) Trivia *Unlike the other 02 DigiDestined, he lives in Tamachi. Ken has many similarities with Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Romi Park (Child and Pre teen) *'Japanese' : Arthur Lounsbery (Older) *'English' : Derek Stephan Prince all information on Ken Ichijouji came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ken_Ichijouji Gallery Digitude0029.jpg|Ken smiles Digixmas0065.jpg Digixmas0066.jpg P1tour0006.jpg Darkgate0092.jpg P3tour0004.jpg P3tour0007.jpg P3tour0012.jpg P3tour0022.jpg Digimon-Xros-Wars II-Hunters Episode24 Screenshot054.jpg Digimon-Xros-Wars II-Hunters Episode24 Screenshot055.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males